Sonic Tales: The Stolen Episode
by NightSlayer344
Summary: Vector and the gang must use their 'Awesome' detective skills to find a stolen episode of a stupid soap opera show, along side Honey who joins them on this case. Can they find out who stole the episode and put the person behind bars or not. The fourth entry of Sonic Tales.


_What's this! A 'Sonic Tales' that doesn't have Sonic as the main character of the story? What has the world come to. Anyways enough jibber jabber, Sonic needs a little break after dealing with the things he has been dealing with lately, so give the blue guy a break and let some of his friends have sometime to shine…...or not. Let's go meet a group of detective at their headquarters, but don't worry folks Sonic will be back as the main character in the next 'Sonic Tales', after all his name is in the title._

The Chaotix Headquarters

"It's about to start!" yelled a green crocodile rushing out the bathroom with a strand of toilet paper stuck on his shoe. The green crocodile was none other than Vector, a 20 year old who is leader of gang of detectives named Team Chaotix.

"Oh no, it's that time of the day again." said a purple chameleon nodding in shame leaning by a wall near the living room. The purple chameleon is Espio a sixteen year old, who is Vector's right hand man in the detective agency. Espio has great ninja skills and uses his camouflage for stealth. Espio is the brains of Team Chaotix.

"Don't tell me he's going to watch that stupid show." said a flying bee coming out of his room flying next to Espio. Charmy is a six year old bee, who gets on Vector's nerves and teases him when has the opportunity. Charmy would rather have fun than work for the most part. He is currently the youngest member of Team Chaotix

"I'm afraid so Charmy, you know how obsessed he is with that show." Espio said unhappily. "Quiet you two, my favorite soap opera is about to start: 'The Undefining Love'." Vector said dreamily looking up.

"Tell me again, how are you the leader?" Charmy asking as he and Espio came in the living room. "I sometimes question that too Charmy." Espio agreeing with the bee.

"Can't you two be quiet!, today is the season finale. I need to know if Debi is going to tell George that she's pregnant or not!" Vector shouted at his two friends. "BREAKING NEWS!" hearing this made Vector quickly turn his head the tv. "WHAT! Why isn't it showing 'The Undefining Love'!?" Vector shouted angrily shaking the tv.

"This is Tom Higgins to bring you the news that the season finale episode of 'The Undefining Love' is has been stolen around the last few minutes before its airing." Tom the news reporter said.

"WHAT!" Vector shouted again shaking the tv angrily, scaring both Espio and Charmy from his action. "Right now we have our outsider reporter Trish Harrison, where she is at the scene where the crime took place. On to you Trish." Tom said as the camera then jumps to Trish.

"Tom, I'm standing right here outside of the channel 5 studio in Station square, where the stolen episode of 'The Undefining Love' took place. Police right now are investigating the crime scene, still no word or leads yet at the moment. Now back to you Tom." Trish said as the camera cuts back to Tom.

"Thank you Trish, please enjoy watching a jar of mayonnaise on the tv screen for the next few hours, with the camera spinning around it instead of 'The Undefining Love'." Tom said as the news finished. The tv screen then jumps to a jar of mayonnaise doing nothing at all.

Espio turned off the tv with Vector having a blank face. "Vector...Vector are you okay?" Espio asked worrying about his crocodile friend. "Yeah Vector are you okay? Do you need a hug?" Charmy asked spreading his arms open for a hug. Vector didn't move as his body was frozen as a statue. "Oh no, he's in shock again." Espio said face palming. "Charmy would you do the honor?" Espio asking Charmy.

"With pleasure." Charmy happily agreed getting his stinger ready. Charmy then strung Vector with his stinger from behind his back making the green crocodile scream in pain. "OWWW!" Vector shouted coming out of shock. "Thanks you guys, I needed that." Vector said happily rubbing the pain away. "But enough talk, we got to find that stolen episode." Vector said determined.

"We are going to use our awesome detectives skills to crack this case." Vector said proudly. "You mean we are actually going to do some work?" Charmy said in disbelief. "All for a stupid show that I don't even like, no thanks I'm out." Charmy said as he began to fly away to his room.

"Then I'll take away your weekly allowance for the next three months, if you don't help Charmy." Vector shouted. "WHAT?! NO FAIR!" Charmy shouted as he quickly flew back.

"Trust me Charmy, I will do it and isn't that new video game that you want gonna come out in a few weeks. It would be a shame if you didn't have the money for it." Vector said teasing Charmy.

"Okay, fine you win!" Charmy said with a pouty face. "Well it looks like I don't have a choice either, so I'm in I guess." Espio knowing he is going to be involve in the case. "Great, let's go everyone. We're heading out to Station Square." Vector said opening the door of their headquarters.

"Quick, to the VectorMobile!" Vector quickly shouted as he ran out the door. Espio face palming at Vector's remark. "We don't even have a vehicle Vector!" Espio said walking out the door with a upset Charmy following behind him.

At Station Square's park

We see Sonic The Hedgehog and Honey The Cat sitting on a park bench playing Pokemon X and Y, having a pokemon battle on their 3DSs with Sonic on the verge of losing against Honey. "Hang in there Lucario!" Sonic shouted to his blue 3DS. Sonic's Lucario was attacked by Honey's Gallade, making Lucario faint.

"NOOO!" Sonic shouted, standing up from the park bench. "Well Sonic it looks like I won again, at least this time you manage to knock out two of my pokemons in this battle." Honey said teasing Sonic, while she was dancing with her red 3DS in victory.

"Since when did you get so good at playing Pokemon?" Sonic asked, looking at the dancing cat. "Ever since you told me to get a 3DS and to get a copy of Pokemon Y." Honey said, who stopped dance.

"I wasn't so sure about this game at first, but now I'm spending hours on it like a mad cat thinking of good strategies." Honey said. "And because of that I'm beating you worse than you beat Eggman." Honey said with taunting eyes.

"BURN!" Eggman shouted mocking Sonic, while walking past them with groceries in his hands. Sonic with a confused face on him. "Sorry I couldn't resist a good burn when I hear one." Eggman said. "Eggman? What are you doing here with some groceries? Don't you have any plans involving beating me?" Sonic asking.

"What? An evil mad scientist like myself needs to eat as well you know, beside I have no plans of beating you anytime soon, since you foiled my latest plan of covering you with lava. Which by the way, CURSE YOU SONIC!" Eggman shouted at Sonic. "Okay bye." Eggman said walking away from Sonic and Honey, smiling and waving them goodbye.

Sonic and Honey had surprised faces for what they just witness in front of them. "Honey?" Sonic said, still looking at the egg shape man walking away. "Yeah?" Honey respond back, also looking at Eggman walking away. "What just happen?" Sonic asked Honey. "I don't know, but I'm scared Sonic." Honey said as her body began to shiver in fear.

They stopped looking at Eggman, when all of sudden saw three figures walking to them from the other side of the park. "Oh no, it's them." Sonic said covering his face with his hand. "Who's them?" Honey asked, looking at Sonic with a confused face. "Oh thats right, you haven't met them yet." Sonic said.

"You see, the three over there are known as a group of detectives called Team Chaotix. Their good people, but sometimes they can cause some mayhem when they're on a case and sometimes I have to clean after them if a case goes wrong and by the look on Vector's face, it looks like they're on a case right now." Sonic finished explaining who Team Chaotix was to Honey as Vector and his gang reached them.

"Hello Sonic, it's been a while hasn't it." Vector said making a fist to Sonic. "Yeah Vector, it sure has." Sonic said with a small smile, hitting Vector's fist for a fist bump. Vector then looked next to Sonic to see Honey. "Say who is this girl, Sonic?" Vector wondering.

"Vector this is Honey The Cat, a friend I made a while back. Honey this is Vector, he's the leader of the group." Sonic introducing them to each other. "It's a pleasure to meet you Vector." Honey said, as she and Vector shook hands.

"No, the pleasure is all my Honey." Vector said trying to sound like gentlemen. "Allow my friends to introduce themselves." Vector said as he step away from Honey. The purple chameleon was the first to step up.

"Hello my is Espio, I have great ninja skills and some limited hacking skills and I'm also good at making throwing weapons." Espio said showing Honey his shuriken.

Sonic then spoke up, "Which by the way Espio, thanks again for those batarangs you made for my birthday. They came really in handy in one of my latest adventure." Sonic said giving Espio a thumbs up, which Espio gave Sonic a nod as he step back from Honey.

All was left was Charmy, who is looking at Honey with a face of joy flying close to her face. "I'm Charmy The Bee, why is your name Honey? Is it because you can make the best honey in the world?! I really love honey!" Charmy said with a outburst of excitement to Honey.

"Umm….I think." Honey said, unsure how to answer back. "Well how about…" Charmy was then hit on his head by Vector. "Ouch!" Charmy said in pain rubbing the pain, looking at Vector.

"Why did you do that for?" Charmy asked, still rubbing the pain away. "You're being rude Charmy asking her that question." Vector said grabbing Charmy away from Honey.

Espio then walked up to Honey with a face of embarrassment. "Sorry about that, our friend Charmy is crazy about honey as you can see." Espio explained. "No problem, I get that question sometimes when people meet me."Honey replied back. "Well now thats over, tell me Vector. Why are you guys doing here in Station Square? Are you guys on a another case?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"Yes we are Sonic, you see my favorite tv show 'The Undefining Love' season finale episode was stolen, so we're here to use our detectives skills to find out the monster who stole it." Vector explained.

"'The Undefining Love' huh? Wait isn't that stupid love show with the overuse love cliches you see in everything nowadays, which everyone seems to be a sucker for." Sonic said. "Thank you!" Charmy shouted agreeing with Sonic.

"NO! It's completely original and does not use overuse love cliches!" Vector shouted Sonic. "Okay man jeez just calm down, where are you guys heading off to now?" Sonic asked as Vector calm downed.

"Right now we are heading off to where the scene of the crime took place." Vector said as he and the rest of the Chaotix gang began to leave. "WAIT!" Honey shouted making everyone look at her.

"What's up Honey?" Sonic asked his cat friend. "Mind if I come along with you guys, I always wanted to know what's it's like to be a detective." Honey said. "Well I don't know, do you have any detective skills Honey?" Vector asked.

"I got this handy dandy notebook to write down clues with and I been watching Sonic play 'L.A. Noire' a lot lately ." Honey said, pulling out a small notebook similar to one Steve has from the kid show "Blues Clues". "Honey The Cat, Traffic." She said, copying Cole Phelps.

"Good enough!" Vector shouted happily. "Beside we need a female anyways, come along Honey." Vector said as Honey started walking with them. Honey looked behind her to see Sonic staying behind. "Sonic aren't you coming along?" Honey asking her hedgehog friend.

"Me? Nah I'm good, I'm sure you guys got everything under control. We'll hang out later, okay Honey." Sonic said giving Honey a smile. "Yeah you bet! And tell you all about the case later." Honey said giving Sonic a thumbs up leaving him alone.

Sonic wave goodbye to his cat friend as she left with Team Chaotix to crack the case. "Well it looks like I'm all alone." Sonic said, sitting back down on the park bench, pulling out his 3DS. "I guess I'll wait till the next 'Sonic Tales' story, whenever that is." Sonic said breaking the fourth wall, while playing his 3DS.

At Station Square's Channel five studio

Honey and the Chaotix gang arrived outside of the tv studio, only to see policemen everywhere blocking any entrance to the building. Vector then walked up to the policeman, who was blocking their way.

"Hold it right there croc, what's your business here?" The policeman stopping the gang. "No need to halt me officer, me and friends are here to investigate the crime. I'm a detective you see." Vector said proudly, only to receive a unconvince look from the officer. "Really? I'm gonna need to see some detective ID to see if you really are one." The officer said holding out his hand for the detective ID.

Vector pulled out his ID and handed out to the officer as he began to look at it carefully. "Well everything looks good from what I see." The officer said still looking at Vector's ID.

"See what did I tell ya." Vector said, giving his gang a smirk of accomplishment. "HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" The officer yelled making Vector look back at officer. "This ID expired five minutes ago." The officer said showing the expiration date to Vector.

Moments later

"I thought for sure that ID trick would work, well there goes ten bucks down the drain from Charmy's allowance." Vector said, making Charmy lift his head from what he just heard.

"WAIT?! WHAT?!" the bee yelled. "Well what now? How do we get in the building with all the policemen blocking the way." Honey asking the green crocodile. "It looks like we are gonna go with plan B." Vector stated. "And what's plan B?" Espio said, giving Vector a questionable look.

"We sneak our way in the building." Vector said, rubbing his hands. "How are we gonna do that?" Honey asked. "Well I did see a ventilation shaft from the side of the building. Nobody is around it, we can sneak our way in the building there." Espio said pointing out the where ventilation shaft is.

"Good thinking Espio, I can always count on you." Vector said giving a pat on Espio's back. "Yeah always counting on me 95% percent of the jobs we do." Espio said annoyed in his thoughts.

The gang sneakily made their way to the ventilation shaft, avoiding the police from spotting them. "Alright Espio, open the ventilation shaft." Vector said. "Wait, let me give it a try." Honey said stepping up front of the ventilation shaft.

"Well...okay." Vector said, unsure if Honey had the strength to open the ventilation shaft. "Okay here goes." Honey said, open the ventilation with her bare fist with great strength making Team Chaotix' have shocked faces.

"What? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't do things men can do as well." Honey said making proud smile on her face. Espio quickly shocked by the surprise it looked at the ventilation shaft and made quick examination of it.

"It looks like only three of us could fit in, Vector." Espio stated. "You guys go ahead, I'll find another way in." Honey said walking away from them. "You sure?" Espio asked Honey.

"Yeah, I don't really like tight places that." Honey pointed out as left trying to find another way in. "Like she's gonna get in huh guys?" Charmy looked behind to see Vector and Espio were already gone.

"D'oh!, They always do this to me, leaving me behind my back." Charmy said, quickly entering the ventilation shaft.

Moments in the ventilation shaft

Team Chaotix made their way by crawling through the air vents of the building, hoping one of them doesn't cut the cheese while in there. "You know I just realize something you guys." Charmy said.

"What is it Charmy?" Vector said still crawling. "Couldn't Espio...I don't know turn invisible and sneak through the front door and make a way for us to get in easier, instead of just going through the air vents.?" Charmy said as he and Vector looked at Espio who looks likes he got hit by a car.

Espio face palm himself for not thinking of the idea, when suddenly the air vent collapse below them, making land them on their faces in the lounge room of the building.

"Well it's about time you guys got in." said a female voice. Vector looked up to see Honey sitting a chair, eating a bag of pretzels. "Oh, these pretzels suck." Honey said with a mouth of full of pretzels. "HONEY?! How did you get in here before us?" Vector said shock.

Honey swallow her food as she was about to talk. "Hahaha well thats a funny story, you see it happen a moment after I left you guys." Honey said, starting a flashback. "Oh boy I'm doing a flashback!" Honey said excitedly

Flashback Moments ago

After Honey left the Chaotix, she went back to the same officer that Vector show his ID to. The officer was playing tic tac toe on his notepad, trying to seem like he's doing something important. He then spotted the yellow cat coming to him. "Hey, weren't you with that crocodile a little a while ago?" the officer asked the cat. "Yes, yes I was." Honey replied

"Well I'm not letting you in either if you are planning to get in this building." the officer said as he went back to playing tic tac toe on his notepad. "Please." Honey said making the officer's eyes widen in shock. "What….did you just say?" the officer said as he stopped writing on his notepad, looking at Honey. "I said please." Honey repeated.

The officer then gave Honey a hug from out of nowhere. "Don't you know how long I waited for someone to say please." the officer said while still hugging Honey.

"Ummm...no." Honey said feeling uncomfortable. The officer then let go of Honey and wipe the tear coming out of his eye. "Nobody and I mean nobody I have heard ever say please to me." The officer said wiping the tear off his face.

"You know what, go in I ain't gonna stop ya, just go in and do what you have to do in there." The officer then got out the way and let Honey let through the doors of the building. "Wow that was easy." Honey said, cheerfully.

End of flashback

"And thats what happen." Honey finishing her story. Vector had a unbelieveable face hearing Honey's story. "You got to be kidding me?!." Vector slapped himself.

"Guys, that guy looks suspicious!" Charmy said, pointing at a man who was wiping the floors in. "Charmy I think thats just the janitor doing his job." Espio said looking at the janitor.

"Or maybe it's the criminal who dressed as a janitor, to see his work of the crime he caused." Vector said. "Vector I don't think thats right either maybe we shou…."

"GET HIM!" Vector shouted as he, Charmy, and Honey started to charging at the janitor leaving Espio behind. "I'm surrounded by idiots." Espio said, before joining Vector on the chase.

"Man what a horrible day, I'm working overtime without pay. Things could get worse though, I mean I could be chase by a crocodile, bee, cat, and chameleon, but what are the odds of that happening." The janitor said in head, while wiping the floor.

"HEY YOU STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" shouted the voice behind the janitor. The janitor looked to see a crocodile,bee,cat, and chameleon charging at him.

"Me and my big mouth." the janitor said as he began to run away. "Honey do something to slow him down!" Vector shouted as they were chasing the janitor through the hall.

"You got it Vector! I hope this works." Honey said getting a hand full of pretzels from her bag. "I got one shot at this." Honey getting ready to shot the pretzels from her hands.

"Alright, here goes." Honey said as she shot the pretzels, hitting the janitor's head. "AHHHHH! PRETZELS, MY ONE WEAKNESS!" the janitor shouted in pain, making him fall. "The pretzels, they burn! AHHHHH!" The janitor said, before he passed out.

"What...just...happen?" Espio said unable to believe on what just happen in front of him, looking at the janitor. "So what do we do now?" Honey said, looking down at the passed out janitor. "We must interrogate him to get the answers." Vector said with a sly smile.

Moments later

"Huh…..where I am?" the janitor said waking up in a pitch dark room with one light over his dead as his only source of light with him being tied up to a chair. "They don't pay me enough for this job." the janitor mumbled to himself. The janitor then saw someone stepping forward to the lights and saw a green crocodile in front of him.

"Look man, I'll tell you anything you want, just let me go." The janitor pleaded. "Then tell me something." Vector said. "Tell you what?" the janitor asked.

"Honey slap him to get the answers out of him." Vector said snapping his fingers. "Awesome I always wanted to try this…mmm...I mean you got it boss." Honey said as she slap the janitor's face.

"No no no no no no!" said Charmy coming out of the dark, flying next to Honey. "You have to ask him a question first, like this; What's the color of my underwear?!" Charmy said, slapping the janitor hard on the face.

"Charmy not those kinds of questions, besides you don't even wear underwear….I think… wait don't answer that question." Espio said pushing Charmy away, hoping no one answers his question.

"Let me handle this." Espio said as he turn to face the janitor. "Listen man just let me go, I got a wife and kids waiting for me at home." the janitor said pleading.

"Trust me sir I would, but you see my friend over there is an idiot." Espio pointing at Vector. "Hey guys what to see me put grapes up my nose? While Espio is busy getting the answer." Vector asked Honey and Charmy. "Yeah!" Honey and Charmy cheered.

"See what I mean." Espio said making the janitor shake his head in a yes. "Good, now just answer me this really quick, did you steal the last episode of 'The Undefining Love' or have any knowledge of who might have stolen it." Espio said looking straight into the janitor's eyes.

"I didn't steal it, but I did find something where the episode got stolen." the janitor said. "And that is?" Espio said giving him the eye. "It's in my left pocket." the janitor said. Espio then reached down to the janitor's pocket, only to receive a piece of paper.

"I was too lazy to throw it away, so I put in it in my pocket to throw it away later." said the janitor. "This has to be a joke." Espio said in disbelief as he looked at the paper.

"What is it Espio?" Honey said walking up to him. "Take a look and see." Espio said handing out the paper to Honey. Honey looked at the paper carefully with shocked eyes. "Fellas I know who took the episode." Honey said proudly.

"Ummm….I think Vector needs help, he's not breathing after sticking those grapes up his nose." Charmy said pointing at Vector whose body was fully purple from the lack of oxygen.

"Hey look Espio, Vector is trying to be more purple than you." Honey said. Espio facepalm himself for what it seems to be what's he been doing all day today.

At Eggman's Base

"And then I said to Eggman Nega, that's no Egg pawn; thats my wife hohohoho." Eggman laughed telling his joke to Orbot and Cubot. "Hahahahaha good one sir, you killing me with that joke." Cubot said, unable to stop laughing.

"But sir you don't have a wife." Orbot said, not laughing at the joke. Eggman then stopped laughing and turned away from Orbot and Cubot. "Don't remind me." Eggman said wiping a tear from his eye in sadness.

Then out of nowhere entrance of Eggman's base was busted opened. "EGGMAN!" shouted a angry voice, making Eggman,Orbot,Cubot turn their heads. What they saw was Vector, Charmy, Espio, and Honey at the entrance, all of them getting ready for action.

"And what can I do for you guys today." Eggman said cheerfully. "By the way you're paying me money for the entrance you guys busted down." Eggman add in. "Cut the nice talk Eggman, we know you stole the episode of 'The Undefining Love'." Vector said pointing at Eggman.

"What me?!" Eggman said innocently. "You don't have any proof that I did it." Eggman said. "Oh yeah." Honey said stepping up. "Well explain this from what we found at the scene of the crime." Honey said showing Eggman's grocery list .

"As I recall from earlier today, me and Sonic saw you walking past us with some bag of groceries in your hands, am I correct?" Honey said still holding the list in front of Eggman. "Plus it has your name on it with a bad drawing of yourself on it." Honey pointing at the drawing.

"Okay fine I DID IT! I would have gone away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling Chaotix and your cat!" Eggman shouted. "Why Eggman? Why did you do it?" Vector asked.

"Because…..because…." Eggman struggling to say the words. Everyone looked at Eggman even Cubot and Orbot. "Because I'm running out of evil ideas! There I said it." Eggman quickly said.

"I haven't come up with anything evil since Sonic beat my latest plan, so I figure I steal the last episode of that stupid show would bring me some ideas." Eggman said. "I mean only a evil person would only do this to one of the most beloved shows out there right now." Eggman said.

"YOU MONSTER!" Vector shouted angrily being held back by Espio and Charmy. "Okay then, how about you just hand over the episode?" Honey asked. "And why should I? I mean, you betrayed me and team up with Sonic and ruined my plans. So what makes you think I'm gonna handed over just like that" Eggman said to the cat. "Please." Honey said looking straight into the doctor's eyes.

There was a long awkward silence as both Honey and Eggman had a stare down with each other. "What are they are doing, just standing there looking at each other." Espio whispered to Charmy.

"Shush Espio can't you see their are having a stare down." Vector shushing Espio. Eggman then spoke up. "Well okay then, since you said please. Not a lot of people say please nowadays anyways." Eggman threw the tape, containing the episode to Honey, shocking Team Chaotix once again. "Now all of you, do me a favor and GET OUT!" Eggman yelled at Honey and Team Chaotix.

Later that day

"I knew it! Debi is pregnant with George's kid." Vector said excitedly jumping up and down on the couch with a unamused Espio and Charmy and a confused Honey who were watching the show with Vector.

"So what do you guys think?" Vector excitedly asked. Charmy, Espio, and Honey all looked at each other. "Sonic was right, that show does use overuse love cliche that everyone seems to be suckers for." Honey said getting up. "It was cool hanging out you guys, we should hang out again sometimes." Honey said stretching her arms and legs.

"Yeah, feel free to join us anytime on a case Honey." Vector said. "Yeah you're pretty cool, for a girl that is." Charmy said teasing. "Indeed, we shall hang out again in the future Honey." Espio said giving Honey a respected nod.

"Thanks, now I'll be going, I'm gonna watch 'Samurai Cop' with Sonic, he said it's too hilarious to not be missed out. I'll catch you guys later." Honey exited out, waving goodbye to her new friends. The gang all waved goodbye to their new friend until Charmy spoke up.

"You know I have a feeling that we forgot something?" Charmy said thinking. "Ah whatever it is, I'm sure it isn't important." Vector said sitting back on the couch. "Charmy's right, I feel like we forgot something important as well." Espio said sitting on the couch with Vector.

Meanwhile

"Hello? Can I get out of here now. I'm really hungry." said the janitor who was still tied up on the chair in the dark room. "I am so quitting my job when I get outta here." Suddenly a door open in front of him revealing Honey running in.

"I almost forgot my bag of pretzels." Honey cheerfully said, getting the bag of pretzels, leaving the room completely ignoring the tied up janitor.

"I'm so getting a new job after this." the janitor said, when out of nowhere his face was hit by some pretzels thrown by Honey. "AHHH! THEY BURN!" the janitor screamed in pain as Honey quickly ran away.

That's all folks


End file.
